guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gust
Unlike the skill description says, Gust only knocks the foe down for 2 seconds, instead of 3. This was tested with Gale as a second knockdown, and Blurred Vision as Water Hex, while Lightning Orb handled the time matching. Foes were up before Lightning Orb had finished casting, unlike with Gale, when they were still on the ground. ~~Angelo :You have forgotten about aftercast delay, this is not a viable test. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Aftercast_delay Xeon 03:07, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::Aftercast is the same for everything besides PBAoEs. --Fyren 04:08, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::bah, just thought about this again, you are correct Xeon 11:17, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't know what gave this person the idea it wasn't three seconds, but it's wrong. Rather than using a visual, use a functional test - stand next to a dummy, cast Rust->Gust->Magnetic Aura->Aftershock. (Gust aftercast + Magnetic Aura 1/4 + aftercast + Aftershock 3/4 = 2.5 seconds) If the dummy takes two hits from aftershock, it's still down, regardless of what it looks like and the dummy does take the extra damage so the knockdown time is in fact three seconds. --Mysterial 10:01, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Soz, But I only trust what I see.. Visual shows differences that should be noted imo. Unless you want to try that little exam of yours on your own? Then I might trust you. Butbut, still, gust and gale have a clearly atleast a visual difference. ~~Angelo.. ::::::I have tried this experiment listed by Mysterial with gale and gust and it does indeed do the second damage from aftershock,i also visually saw no difference in the duration, begin time and end time of the knockdown animation between the two while doing this, both these skills knockdown for more then 2.5 seconds Xeon 00:13, 15 October 2006 (CDT) IMO, the main annoying thing about this skill is that there's NO good hexes to use with it. The only Earth hexes are Stone Sheath (Elite), Grasping Earth (adjacent range, highly impractical), and Iron Mist (long recharge, damage immunity, impractical). Thus, you must use Water skills. However, the only cheap, short recharge water hex applier is Freezing Gust, which has a very short duration at lower Water Magic levels, Shard Storm, which has the same problem as FG, or Rust, which can be used, but isn't the best, and doesn't even have a short recharge. If there was, say, a 5 energy, 1 sec cast, 5-10 second recharge Water hex with a decent duration (5+ secs?) and a random small effect, this would be a fine elite. --Son of Urza 19:05, 26 November 2006 (CST) What's wrong with using chilling winds and then freezing gust or somthing, the duration would be long enough for the knockdown. Why does everyone hate water magic so much. I mean your on about low water magic, this skill is obvouisly designed for atleast to elemental slots to be used. :The problem with using Chilling Winds is that you would take 25 energy and 3 seconds of casting time for a moderate amount of damage and a single, non-exhaustion causing ranged knockdown. You can do better than that with Lightning Surge alone, or even just Gale if you simply want the knockdown. However, I think that Freezing Gust at 5 Water Magic lasts for 3 seconds, which would be just enough for a knockdown, allowing for the combination to result in 15 energy and 2 seconds casting time spent for a medium-small amount of damage and a non-exhaustion causing ranged knockdown. That MIGHT be enough to make it playable, if not exceptional. You have to remember that it's elite, and there are better choices for an elementalist elite right now- Searing Flames or one of the many energy management utility elites. --Son of Urza 21:38, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::people dont hate water, it just does not offer a very good PvE line, I find water to be aimed more at PvP, many of the skills are target spells unlike the earth and fire lines, where there is more AoE. -- Xeon 06:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::The problem is that this is an air elite that is more effectively used by a water elementalist, or with a water elementalist. A water elementalist might use this instead of Water Trident to knockdown foes that aren't moving. Also, I find water nice in PvE. You won't get much credit, but it really helps the squishies if enemies moves at 33% speed. StatMan 10:19, 4 January 2007 (CST) I came up with an awsome build for this, its an unlimited KD build thats extremely powerful and makes any class sit on their ass all day, my choice of water hex for this build? Rust, 5 mana, 30 sec length on a about 10 water magic and screws over anyone using rez signet and warriors and has only 15 sec recharge for a water hex, so its spammable (remember that Rust has splash also!). Rust is DEFINATELY underrated, its REALLY good! (if you dont believe me, message me on Seika Gensou on GW and we can skirmish). Seika Gensou 11:10, 2 March 2007 (CST) I agree with Seika, this skill has great potential but I think everyone is looking at it the wrong way, instead of just a build for one person, how about it being used between two people in say a GvG? A warder earth ele w/ Gust and a Fire Ele with either sf or sh with Mark of Rodgort. The warder uses Earthern Shackles on the target and can then kd the enemy for 3 secs for only 5 energy and the fire ele can burn the target and use Aoe and easily kill them while they're slow and kded every 10 or so secs.--Darunian 00:45, 21 October 2007 (UTC) This spell was poorly designed I tried to make several builds with this and none worked out well. I used Freezing Gust, then Gust, with 16 water and 15 air. It's hard to sacrifice the damage you can get from Shatterstone for a 3 second knockdown with little damage and a 10 second recharge. I even tried using this with gale and it made me realize that I might as well use Thunderclap with 16 air 13 energy storage. So doing the Water/Air combo has little reward. Maybe with earth it might work better? Earth only has 2 hexes though, and you wouldn't want to use Iron mist unless you're grouped with all air attackers. If you use Grasping Earth and then run up to them, use Gust and aftershock maybe? Why not just use shock instead and save the elite? This spell needs to be buffed to a 5-7 recharge!!! And add more cold damage or making it lightning damage at least, then it might be a spell to consider. Brighton Alexander 12:47, 25 January 2007 (CST) I don't use this spell often, but when I do, I simply ignore the attribute. The damage is mediocre to begin with, no one's disputing that, but the knockdown is unchanged at 0 or 18 air magic. The only real downside to just pretending it doesn't do damage but is instead just an elite, non-exhausting Gale is that it doesn't trigger Water Attunement, but that's rarely gamebreaking. Admittedly it's rarely as useful as the aforementioned Shatterstone or Water Trident, but when you really need Gale-style knockdowns and can't afford the exhaustion, this does get the job done. Zaq 22:59, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Eh, I've always thought this spell is quite nice. Elite, spammable, non-exhaust Gale is quite nice in PvE at least...complete shutdowns and general annoyance. True, it's in the Air line which has about 2 hexes in it. However, the trick is to either (A) team up with an Earth/Water ele, or (B) ignore the linked attribute as Zaq said. It's not like Gust costs a lot of energy anyways. And if you're E/Me you can use Arcane Mimicry to steal Elemental Attunement from someone. Entropy 02:14, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::This spell is more powerful than gale now. Olmec 08:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::spammable at 10 seconds? ha - Gale is much more spammable, if you can handle the exhaustion and energy costs (and I've known eles to weapon swap to +30 energy sets just to keep spamming Gale in PvP). For this to be spammable, it would have a 5 sec or less recharge and probably a 10 or 15 point energy cost (as Brighton pointed out above). I might find it useful with even a .5 sec cast time, and the current restrictions, but not as it is. In practice, I think this was meant mainly to synergize with Iron Mist more than the water spells, maybe in an air spike team, but ele air spike teams died long ago --Falseprophet 16:39, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::The only way I see this spell being used is with Grasping Earth and then Aftershock. It's pointless to use this with Water because Water Trident is 100% times better. Brighton Alexander 03:34, 17 February 2007 (CST) Gust + Iron Mist + Gale + Ash Blast = Pretty nice combo that can shut down at least melee...--Rickyvantof 15:36, 11 March 2007 (CDT) How about using it the other way round, as a replacement of Gale in a Water Magic build with lots of slowing skills & Blurred Vision? Does ANY1 realize that the knockdown requires zero (0) ranks in air magic. creat a water magic build and use this o knock people down for 5 energy and no exhastion. Githyan 15:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Suggestion for a change to this skill Gust e 5e/1c/5r Knock down target foe for 3 seconds. This spell causes exhaustion. (50% failure chance with Air Magic 4 or less.) See what I did there? --Heelz 06:22, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Honestly, that just looks like pre-nerf Gale. (If that was sarcasm, I'm sorry, I really can't tell with that.....) Armor of the Sun 09:47, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Eh, the exhaustion defeats the point of the low recharge time. If it didn't have exhaustion and same recharge, it'd be ridiculously overpowered. If it had a longer recharge time with no exhaustion, it'd just be the same as it is now, without the damage (which albeit is mediocre, but better than nothing). --Mafaraxas 21:12, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :Well, at 5 recharge, regardless of exhaustion, if you really needed to use it repeatedly, you could for a bit. --Edru viransu 22:22, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Umm... take out that exhaustion bit and it deserves the elite status. atm, glyph of immolation+Steam+Slippery ground or Dual attune+Ehawk+Stoning>this+Hex. ~ [[User:Zamanee|'Zamanee']] ( ) 23:23, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Usage 8-person team 2 eles 6 rits 1 ele-water magic w/ Freezing Gust 1 ele-Caller w/ Gust 6 rits w/ Spirit Rift + Channeled Strike = Ritspike that pwned in HA 69.159.200.89 18:52, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Needs a buff Seriously, this skill needs a buff. The knockdown is great, sure, but its conditional, and does very little damage. A water elementalist doesn't deal any damage as it is, in any case water trident is better unless a target is on you. But is it really that hard? use a good snare and kite away, then use water trident. Gorbachev116 00:31, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, where is the LAME template for this? Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) --Shadowcrest 00:37, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :does not need a buff, rit spikes own sway with this now :( Lost-Blue 16:44, 24 March 2008 (UTC) My favorite Elementalist elite. Chilling Winds > Rust > Gust <> Gale = Uber shutdown. Add in Arc Lightning and Lightning Touch for more synergy with a build. Sort of like this: My main ele build. Works wonders in CM. LAME tag is completely un-needed. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] ::That build doesn't even work without someone else, you have no earth or water hexes. Gorbachev116 20:22, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Rust? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:23, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Rust is a Water Magic Hex which, for me, lasts 40 seconds. Perfect for abusing Gust and preventing any Heal Sigs from going off. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] :::::So.... basically you put 12 points and a Major (or 11 and a Sup, or one of several other combos) into an attribute for a SINGLE skill? --Gimmethegepgun 00:43, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::My Water Magic is only 6. Air and Storage are maxed + runes. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] :::::::Err.... oops, didn't notice Chilling Winds :/ Anyway, this skill still needs a buff. Also, you need to upload that icon under a unique name and redirect it to your userspace instead of using the stock version --Gimmethegepgun 01:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The only buff I could go with here would be a decrease in recharge time, and maybe an extra point of damage to make it an even factor of ten I'm picky that way. Anything else might break it for me. Also, where does one go to add the concise description? Switched over for a minute to read and add it. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] :::::::::Click the edit skill details button and add it there --Gimmethegepgun 04:46, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Added. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']]